


【天卓】蜂蜜薄荷糖

by EtherCurrent



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherCurrent/pseuds/EtherCurrent





	【天卓】蜂蜜薄荷糖

卓定问他借外套的时候高天亮没多想，直起身让他拿好就继续沉迷于排位。倒是谢镇营倒水回来调侃了一句：“卓定你怎么穿着外套找外套啊？”

“他冷呗。”高天亮头也不回地习惯性替卓定解释，没看见中单显见的迟疑和微红的耳根。

谢镇营提溜着水壶坐回去等排位队列，见卓定出去了探过身来压低声音对高天亮说：“我今天见着队医给他抑制针剂了。”

噢噢。高天亮小鸡啄米似的点头，摸眼进草回城，拿起手机看了一眼，说对差不多是每个月这段时间。

“唉你这——”谢镇营懒得和他再拐弯抹角，“一点想法都没有？”

这把的下路送得一批，霞洛相亲相爱十分钟把对面AD养成了爹。高天亮摘了耳机，烦躁地揉了揉头发：“之前我问过他，考不考虑找个Alpha。”

“他说，有抑制剂干啥要标记呢。”

谢镇营正喝着水，听见这话差点把水喷出来：“他这什么思路啊？？？”

“所以啊。”高天亮重新戴上耳机：“随便他去吧，不想管了。”

虽然是说了这样的话，但谢镇营吸了吸鼻子，明显闻见了一股辛辣的薄荷气味。

害，口是心非的年轻人。

一晚上排位都不大顺利，全线飘红后高天亮终于磕磕绊绊拿到了首胜，决定及时止损回宿舍休息。

他推开门，意外地看见自己的衣服乱七八糟地堆在床上。出门前应该收拾过的来着？他走过去想要整理，走到一半，发现了杂乱的来源，愣在了原地。

卓定蜷缩在衣服堆里，手里攥着他的队服，整张脸埋在里面大口吸气，露出的耳尖泛着红，被发情的热潮折磨着无意识地发出呻吟，捂在衣服里听上去闷闷的。他听见脚步声抬起头来，看见面无表情看着他的高天亮，吓得一激灵坐起身，却还是拿着他的队服不松手。

“干什么呢，K皇？”高天亮已经明白过来现在的状况了，目光揶揄地扫过像是筑巢一样的衣服堆，他的队服和红着脸不知道怎么解释的卓定。

卓定吸吸鼻子，不安地搓弄着衣服边缘：“就是，好像每次发情期闻见你的味道会好很多，所以......”

哦。高天亮不以为然地翻身上床，“我就当你是在说喜欢我了。”

他伸手揭掉了卓定脖颈上用来隔绝信息素气味的贴纸，粘稠甜腻的气味瞬间充盈了他的鼻腔。

“真甜啊。”这么说着他露出犬牙，用力在上面咬了一口。

清冽的薄荷气息从伤口灌进来，被侵略的感觉明显。卓定闭了闭眼睛发出满足的喟叹，听见高天亮的笑声才回过神来，刚想开口，却被他先一步堵住嘴封锁了接下来的狡辩。

高天亮是第一次接吻，但这并不妨碍卓定被他的舔舐和吸吮弄得晕乎乎地近乎缺氧，靠在他的肩膀上喘着气，贪婪地摄入Alpha的薄荷味信息素。

脖颈上的临时标记让他的头脑清醒了一些，但并不能让发情的热或是流着水的后穴状况改善多少。而解决方案近在眼前，喜欢的人带着喜欢的味道。卓定迟疑地去抓高天亮的手——

却拿到一板药片。

是自己常吃的抑制剂。他抬头看向高天亮，打野的表情不像在开玩笑。卓定不信他会不知道Omega的发情期除了吃药打针还有别的解法，他这样做，唯一的解释就是故意。

“你不是说吃药就不用标记了吗？”高天亮偏过头去不看他，“药给你，吃完睡觉，我走啦。”人却动也没动，还任他拉着他的手。

高天亮居然还在为他几个月前说的话生气，难得见他这么幼稚赌气的样子。要不是自己现在状况堪忧，卓定一定会笑话他。

“小天不一样。”

他凑上去亲高天亮，手心在他痩削的脊背上摩挲，很快就得到了回应。高天亮按住他的肩膀反客为主，把他推倒在凌乱的衣物上。

高天亮放过他的唇瓣，转而去亲他的耳垂，用牙齿轻轻地咬，温热的气息扑在耳边痒痒的。卓定伸手去推他，被高天亮从善如流地抓住，一道去摸他已经濡湿了的底裤。

“这么多水吗？”他故意贴着卓定耳朵说话，另一只手脱掉他的裤子，顺着大腿内侧摸上他硬挺的性器，上下撸动了起来。

算上高天亮来之前的那段时间，卓定已经硬了很久。此时高天亮的动作只是想快些帮他纾解，算不上轻柔。虎口的茧摩擦囊袋，指甲划过铃口，前液流了他一手，很快就射在了他手里。

大脑一片空白，卓定眨了眨眼睛，下意识抱住高天亮，脸埋在颈窝里，在懵懂的黑暗中感觉到高天亮微凉的手指顺着腰线摸到臀缝，在周围揉按了几下，探了进去。

发情期Omega的身体本身就为交合做好了准备，扩张并不必要。高天亮明白这一点，只是想让卓定适应，顺便自己熟悉一下。手指摸到一条浅缝时他停下了，把卓定的脸从自己肩膀上捞起来，和他对视：“你想好，等我插进去了就没有反悔机会了啊？”

卓定笑了，像是嫌他这个问题多余，亲上他的嘴角，气息扑在鼻翼上：

“想好了。”

高天亮顿了下，抽出手指，性器捅入，有体液润滑，几乎没有阻碍。没到最深处的时候他们都满足地叹了口气，互相看了看对方，想说些什么，最终嘴唇贴到了一起。没有什么言语比肌肤相亲更直接。

被情潮搅动的卓定甜得像沸腾的糖浆，嘴唇和舌头都很软，高天亮抱着他黏黏糊糊地接吻，舌尖抵着舌根，舔弄上颚和牙床，像是在吃不限量的蜂蜜布丁。

与此同时他开始自下而上地顶弄Omega，动作不快，每一下都很用力。绞紧的后穴和空气里粘稠的甜味刺激着他的本能，叫嚣着让他索取和占有。但同时他注视着卓定，他的队友、挚友与伴侣，不会有第二种选择。

性器头部探到了那条浅缝，高天亮弯起嘴角对卓定笑了笑，然后挺腰一用力，顶进了Omega的生殖腔。

卓定在进入那一瞬间颤抖了起来，紧紧地抱着他，像是抱着洪流中的浮木，指甲在他背上划过。“难受吗？疼不疼？”高天亮小心翼翼地抚摸他的后背让他放松，得到卓定一个“没事”的答复后才继续。

身体最隐秘的部分被人打开，热烫的性器在里面来回摩擦内壁，卓定只觉得又痛又爽，脑仁嗡嗡作响，白色的烟花炸裂，好像看见了十几年前，他还在老家的时候，暴雨天门后水洼上的泡沫。

几分钟后他醒转过来，意识到刚才自己是被成结的过程逼得高潮了。他们面对面抱着，高天亮拨开他的刘海，双唇在上面印下了一个湿漉漉的吻。

睡吧。他听见高天亮说。

但他没睡多久就醒了。Omega的发情期反复无常，标记也只能稍微稳定。他的身体在发热，性器半勃着顶在他们中间，很难堪的状况，好在高天亮也醒了。

不同于刚才的郑重和青涩，高天亮这次铁了心要吃顿好的。乳尖与腰侧，锁骨与肩胛，卓定身体的每一个角落都被他用手指或舌尖探索。卓定前面和后面的水流得床单湿答答的了，他还故意放出信息素激他，直到卓定眼红红地说受不了了小天摸摸我好不好，才俯下身把他们的性器贴在一起摩擦撸动，衔住他的乳尖舔弄轻咬。

听见卓定的呼吸逐渐急促，高天亮心知肚明他是要射了，拇指却抵住他的铃口不再动作，眯着眼看卓定发急的样子。

卓定边喘着气边骂高天亮不做人，想再骂几句却被顶得变了调。

都说知人知面不知心，他之前怎么就没发觉自家打野对自己有那么多龌龊的心思！按着他不让他射，手指揉弄他的双乳，还要咬着他的耳垂卓定哥哥K皇变着样儿说荤话。

腺体被一次次碾过，双腿被一压再压方便他进得更深，不知进出多少次后高天亮松开了对他性器的桎梏，于是他一股股地射了出来。高天亮也射在了他的体内，微凉的精液浇灌内壁，随着性器的拔出，溢到床单上。

反正是高天亮的床。卓定懒得多想。发情期性爱后的困倦突然而汹涌，他靠着高天亮安心地闭眼，沉进黑甜的梦境。

第二天，谢镇营刚进训练室就闻见一股不大一样的味道。年轻Alpha冲人的信息素里掺杂了甜香，让他想到嗜甜的中单爱吃的薄荷糖。

“谁说不管的来着？”他促狭看向始作俑者。

高天亮难得闹了个大红脸，戴着耳机装死。

卓定踩着拖鞋进来，身上披着高天亮的队服，剥了颗糖丢进嘴里，又扔了颗给谢镇营。高天亮平时不大爱吃甜食，今天却摊开手，问卓定要了颗蜂蜜味的糖。

end


End file.
